


Counting Candles

by Cambiontwins



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Drug Use, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Ryan’s birthday and Troy makes sure that a great present is waiting for his boyfriend, and with a few candles and a gift from Jason Ryan is positive that he will always remember seventeen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Candles

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun draw, I have been wanting to get into this fandom for a long while now and I am so happy I finally drew it. I hope I did these two justice, and that you all enjoy it. I would like to send out a shout out too Succubi who had her birthday on the 18th, you’re the best partner to write with and we make a mean team in everything we tackle together, so happy birthday.
> 
> Counting Candles  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Ryan was not expecting the sight that awaited him when he walked into his giant bedroom and it had him stopped with one foot ready to fall on his way to his walk-in closet and his warm jacket halfway off. Troy his boyfriend of a few months was laying on his bed wearing nothing but what looked like whipped cream and cake, but what really made him stop in his tracks were the candles burning on the hot boys body, there were seventeen in all and each one looked like it had been lit for a while as the hot wax pooled on cream, cake and smooth flesh.

 

“Happy birthday” the brunette said, a smug look on his face. His left arm was under his head so that his muscles would show and tease the dumbstruck boy, Troy couldn’t help but smile at the look on his boyfriends face, “You going to come and blow out your candles?” he asked and finally saw movement as Ryan dropped his jacket and slowly walked over to his bed.

 

Ryan leaned over Troy when he reached the bed, and looked into his boyfriends emotion filled eyes, the eyes which he could get lost in for hours but this time he only spent a moment, one moment to show them the smile he knew made them shine brighter before he leaned back to the first two candles, one for each nipple and admired the way the hot wax looked cooled against the tan and smooth skin of his boyfriend before he slowly blew each of them out.

 

“Remember to make a wish” Troy said when Ryan got to the trail of candles leading down his body, his boyfriend spared him a look through his long lashes, “Oh I am, and I really hope you can make them all “cum” true” Ryan flirted back before continuing to blow out his candles. Once the candles were out Ryan took a step back to admire the way his boyfriend looked before he lowered himself back down and licked at the first candle he blew out; he took the little candle into his mouth as he lapped at the cream and cake around Troy’s nipple making the boy moan.

 

Each candle was removed slowly and teasingly by the blond, and no matter how good Troy was at holding back not even he could stop himself from getting hard and ruining the cup cake that had covered his penis, Ryan smiled when he saw his boyfriends need but he made sure to not move any lower then the abs he was worshipping now.

 

“Aaah… Ryan I-I can’t” Troy moaned as he felt his boyfriends skilled tongue trace each one of his abs and then track back up to his hard nipples before attaching itself to his neck and sucking, the poor basketball player couldn’t contain any of the sounds he was making; his hands tried to stay where they were so that he wouldn’t ruin the blonds treat anymore but it was proving hard as Ryan started to blow onto his wet and sensitive skin and that was only the start of the night as Troy coated himself in his own white hot cream.

 

“One” Ryan said wearing a smirk as he admired the out of it look his boyfriend wore, and Troy didn’t catch the meaning behind his boyfriends count as he just allowed himself to swim in the high he was in. Ryan went back to teasing his birthday gift, and this time around he only allowed his hands to trace every inch of flesh; he let his nimble fingers not only move to tickle but also to massage, each finger on its own path, each hand alternating between torture and pleasure.

 

Troy didn’t know which he should do, moan or laugh uncontrollably, and the feeling of being this helpless and at the mercy of another had him hard again. Troy knew his limits and even though he could keep going for hours he knew that he had never cummed from just being licked and sucked, sure if his dick was being sucked he would blow his load but he had never cummed untouched like that before and now it seemed that his loving boyfriend was determined to push him to it again with his seeking hands.

 

Ryan slowly pushed Troy towards another climax, and he was doing it with only his hands and without touching anywhere below those mouth watering abs, and the knowledge he had gathered through the months was coming in handy now, the knowledge of every single one of his lovers weak spots. “RYAN!!!” was all the basketball player could get out as said boy was massaging the others tailbone, Ryan leaned in to kiss his boyfriend before he broke away and locked eyes with him, “Two” was the only word he spoke and this time the word registered with Troy.

 

“You don’t mean that you’re going to…” Ryan interrupts him, “I hope you can make all seventeen of my wishes cum true” the blond said before claiming his boyfriends lips again and all the poor brunette could do was moan into his mouth as the thought got him hard yet again.

 

Ryan moaned as Troy’s tongue pressed into him, he had to hand it to the basketball player; he was good with his tongue. The blond stood up and let his body slide down his boyfriends until he felt their hard cocks touching, Troy had came again already when they had 69’ed, but now he was sure that this would be his last round, and he could only hope that Ryan would let him rest after this.

 

Ryan lifted himself and positioned the brunettes cock and his spit slicked entrance, “I love you” Ryan said and before Troy could return the words the blond teen lowered himself until his boyfriend was fully inside of him, and Troy could do nothing but throw his head back and open his mouth, his cock already oversensitive from cumming three times one after the other.

 

The blond teen waited a minute or two before he pulled off of his boyfriends cock and the sat back down. Each up and down motion made Troy wince in discomfort but he endured the sweet pain that he was feeling, he endured it because it was the true love of his life inflicting it and it is not the first time they had gone four rounds. “Ah, yes Troy… your so big… I love it… I love your cock in me” Ryan moan as he started speeding up his lifts and falls, and Troy who knew that his boyfriend was close sat up and grabbed hold of his hips and started to meet his falls halfway with thrusts of his own.

 

Ryan hugged Troy too him and let his boyfriend take over, he let Troy use his strength to lift him up and then bring him down onto his cock and with each thrust he would hit the blonds prostate dead on sending him into a flurry of moans and gasps of his name, “Troy, Troy, Troy” the dancers dick trapped between their sweat slicked bodies, where the friction of their fucking was dragging the cum right out of it. Ryan let out a loud moan of “TROY!!!” as he coated their stomachs and with the added tightness Troy soon followed, they both took some time to catch their breath.

 

They stayed like that for a while, Troy still buried inside of Ryan as he was going soft. The blond teen bent over backwards and grabbed his pants and emptied his pockets until he found what he was looking for, though Troy couldn’t see as the teen quickly put something in his mouth and then attached his mouth to his. Troy felt Ryan pushing something past his lips and down his throat with his skilled tongue and by the time he realised that it was a small pill it was too late, “What the hell, what was that?” Troy asked, but all he got back was, “wait for it”.

 

The two sat in silence for a little while before Troy started feeling something, a tingling in his spent dick. “Ryan don’t tell me” Troy asked the smiling blond who just shrugged his shoulders and said, “Jason gave it to me, he said it would make my wishes come true”, Troy felt himself once again rock hard inside of his boyfriend and he couldn’t help but moan as Ryan wiggled his hips a little, “Four… now how about we go all the way to seventeen” Ryan said before he started up their next round.

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody who wants to read the other counts should ask, and I might include them in updates but that is only if this gets enough reviews/comments. How was it guys, let us know because we really like hearing from our readers, so keep scrolling down until you find the button that is calling to you to press it and then you press it and review/comment. Till next week.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FF.net


End file.
